1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) light tube, more particularly to a method for fabricating an integrally formed LED light tube provided with a bridging unit.
2. The Prior Arts
Owing to high efficiency, long lasting, small size, low energy consuming, swift in response, and mature advance in the modern electronics lately, a majority of traditional light bulbs or light tubes are gradually replaced with LED light tubes.
A prior art LED light tube generally includes a light tube, a heat dissipation plate, a printed circuit board, a plurality of LED units and two conductive caps. The heat dissipation plate is mounted within the light tube while the printed circuit board is mounted on the heat dissipation plate. The LED units are connected electrically with the printed circuit board.
During the assembly, the LED units are first of all soldered on the printed circuit board, after which, the LED units and the printed circuit board are mounted on the heat dissipation plate via assembly elements. The above-mentioned elements are available in form of finished products, wherein the LED units are manufactured from wafer by high-tech companies, the dies by the medium size companies while the packing is done by small size companies. In addition, the printed circuit board is fabricated via etching, exposure process and coating process.